Don't Defy Me
by ChocoBerryMuffinxx
Summary: When Erin's dog annoys her to the brink of insanity, she wishes him away to the one and only Goblin King. What she doesn't know is that along the way she will face challenges and obstacles. Does she win a kings heart? Does she get her dog back?
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

I wrote this a while ago (2 years), so if it's a little jumpy/ doesn't make to much sense, that is why ^^ I tried to edit it.. but hey I'm not perfect ^^

"Wow, of course you come now! And of course its when I'm tired! This is just faaantastic." I exclaimed. Jareth, the Goblin King was currently standing in my room, with his full regalia on. The dramatic cape, check. Crazy hair, check. And an immense ego the size of Canada? Check!

"Excuse me? Am I...interrupting a moment shall I say?" Jareth looked confused at how somebody could look at him, and just keep on talking like noting had happened. Most people, and usually hormonal teenage girls cowered before him. Most were scared of how with his mighty power he could destroy them without batting an eye. He could tell this girl would be much different.

"Okay honey bunches, lets face the facts shall we? I am obviously Erin, and you are of course Jareth, and that girl in my social studies class is clearly Sarah! Oh and by the way I think your pretty hot. Please don't try the whole 'don't defy me' crap because it honestly wont have any effect on me. And it might not be a good idea to say it to the girl that's about to kick your not so big and fat hiney!" Erin proclaimed.

She laughed at the look on his face. Priceless, that's what it was. You could tell that he had never seen somebody with ADD on sugar. Erin thought at first she might be hallucinating or dreaming, and might as well enjoy it. But now she realized that he meant business, by the angered look on his face.

"DON'T DEFY ME" He screamed, predictably. The goblins that were rampant in her closet giggled. They mainly laughed and howled in laughter because it was to be expected. After all, with minds the size of peas, your life's goal can truly be accomplished by laughing at senseless humor.

"hahahhah oh my gosh that is just rich wheew!..Oh look a snake! I positively adore snakes!" Erin's fangirl humor was much like the goblins and her breaking point could be achieved when Jareth repeated classic one liners.

"wonderful, we have a winner!" the king exclaimed, and by which he made no sense at all.

"Did you know that gullible isn't in the dictionary?" Jareth just stared at her with a very puzzled look on his face.

"What is this dictionary? And why have I not seen it? I demand an answer wench!" once again, his ego was taking a beating by not knowing something. He was making it only to obvious to her.

"Ugh just bring me to the Labyrinth say 'what a pity' like you always do to every girl you meet and get on with your life!" The girl could bear his presence no more apparently. She may have been in the need of chocolate too.

"ok" he sighed "you know the deal, solve my Labyrinth in thirteen hours and get that stupid dog back." He sounded sad about the fact of a dog getting wished away, usually it was babies, or older siblings. This was an extremely unusual case.. he would just have to wait and see how it turns out.

"mkay if you think I am going to be all defensive over the fact that you just made fun of my dog, then you are sadly mistaken. Clancy is probably the stupidest dog ever. You can tell him to look for himself, and he runs to the door tinking he is outside. Its freaking hilarious! On to a more serious matter, he tried to eat my bouncy ball with glitter in it! And don't worry, I have been practicing the wrist flick! I almost have it down pat!"

"And where is this 'bouncy ball'?"

Erin laughed almost uncontrollably. When she regained composure she finally sputtered out "you said bouncy ball! Dear me, wow its almost to much to handle! And its right here! It's a bouncy ball, nothing more, nothing less. But if you turn it this way it shall show you glitter!" she couldn't believe she just said that to The Goblin King no less! To skirmish out of his anger, she started to sing. After all it always solves problems in the movies!

"I told my baby" Erin sang

"crying hard as babe could cry," Jareth continued

"What could I dohoohooo"

"you sing..good….wow" She was speechless, dumbfounded, flabbergasted. Any of the three could fit how she felt about his voice.

"yes yes I know after all, is it any surprise I'm told it all the time? Now go grab your things so you can start your quest for your idiotic dog" His ego enlarged as much as his royal tightness did when complimented.

"okay! Ill be right back!" Erin said. For some odd reason she had the sudden urge to skip. It didn't really surprise her, after all she had eaten a large bag of skittles earlier.

When she got back from getting her things she saw Jareth with a pensive look about him

"why did I ever agree to have a small fragment of my life made into a movie? How could I be so irresponsible?" Jareth moaned.

"oh well that's an easy one you silly goose! Your hot..all kings are hot…well all FAE kings are hot! Well ok you are definitely handsome " Erin reverently said.

"I get it, you think I am hot! Go into the Labyrinth and save me from the stench of wet dog!"

"mmkay sugar plum"


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Chase

Don't Defy Me Chapter 2! 3 This is a shout out to my best friend Aleixa: Love you peaches! ;) haha this is for everybody reading, I Love you to! 3 hugs, not drugs! Can anybody guess the song lyrics I've hidden? Hint hint its by Avril Lavigne

"Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so crrrruuuelllll!" The deadly tone deaf singing of Erin could be heard from miles away. Windows in far away towns shook with the horrifying sound. To her, she sounded on-key, and perfect. That was not true for the rest of the…underground world.

"I'm just sooo happy Jare-Bear let me bring my iPod, phone, tub of ice cream, and a secret map of the labyrinth I stole from puzzle mania!" I exclaimed. The iPod was necessary because singing defeated boredom. The phone had a GPS in it, and if I needed to tell my Mom where I was it was possible. Ice cream was fun to fling at fairies. Maps were confusing, so she put that in her back pocket for later use.

"ELEBENDY SEVEN! HAHE!" Hoggle said.

"Hoggle! Will you be my friend? Where's Ludo? Do you wanna see my pretty ring? I gotta save my stupid doggie from the clutches of Jareth! OH AND MY NAME IS ERIN!" The girl trilled in one breath.

"DAMN you Jareth!" Hoggle screamed in furry. Who knew a dwarf could put forth such a fit, and fury behind three words.

"Oh no you didn't. Don't say that about his royal hotness! You are just oh so jealous because you don't have cool hair, and unhealthily smexy tight paaants!" Obsession was like drugs, or in Erin's case skittles, once you start you can't stop. Boys and the 80's had caught her heart. Constantly going through breakups, fast and quick. Afraid of letting someone take advantage of her. The 80's held her heart forever and always.

"Ooohh heyheyhey I bet if I make a wish it will come true! I wish for a pink unicorn Pegasus that can fly and has magical powers and loves me and won't listen to Jareth!" Erin hyper-ly said.

"OOOH NO! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Hoggle's wails could be heard all throughout the Labyrinth. Birds upped and left, the high frequency hurting their ears.

"Wait. What?" Erin tilted her head in confusion.

"You never wish for a magical animal while inside of the Labyrinth!"

"Oh…my bad! Aaanyways, before you rudely interrupted me…I had a dream that I was riding a Pegasus and had magical glitter stuff, and I love ponies!"

"I know you do." Said a beautiful voice. Think of the smoothness of silk, and add that with a little rock and roll and seductiveness and it equals the voice.

".gosh. Its you! The vampire doooood from my dream!" Erin squealed in an awe-like tone.

"Hn. I'm also a shape shifter. Obviously I can shift into a unicorn. Butt I think you wanted a girl sooo…..." The adorable guy said.

"I missed you! I like vampires, Pegasus', unicorns, and shape shifters! ..I also like boys!" Erin blurted out, basically pouring out her heart.

Chase tilted his head. Not in confusion, but from the sheer insanity this girl's brain held.

"Okay then…I guess I'm your steed" Chase said with humor lighting up in his deep blue eyes.

"Mkay! Turn into a pony noaaawww peeeeeeaaaaasssseee?" The 'puppy dog face' was too much to bear for most people. He is a boy. She is a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?

Pshalaclumpadumpado was the noise heard as Chase shifted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the shortness! I promised that I would post…something today ;) lol sooo…. Lets get on with the show of me on skittles!

"Pony!" I ran up to the otherworldly animal and gave it a good ole fashioned glomp. I pat his head and told it how pretty it was! The long flowing hair! Ever so Shiny! I conveniently forgot that the pretty pony was a boy. A teenage one, at that.

-Insert very annoyed neigh here-

"Oooooh! Sorry! I forgot! Ok my pony….. you need a less conspicuous name…. ooohh howabout.. Chase?" a shake of his head. It was a no. "OK! Chase it is! You still look like a Jorget to me though!" I proclaimed, obnoxiously loud of course!

. . .

"Are we there yet?" The whiney, girly voice asked. This was the most dreaded question in the world.

"NO! ITS BEEN NO FOR THE PAST 2 MINUTES!" Chase yelled. He yelled it nicely.. if its possibly.

"Stupid Labyrinth! Ofh! I got it! I wish we were in the Esher room..right now!"

"Nope! Not going to work m'Lady!" Jareth yelled. That arrogant fae prick.

"OH-MI-DAMNET!"

Told you it was short…I'm ashamed of myself!

Peace 3 Erin


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Soososoosososo MONGOOSES ARE SMEXY xD sorry my pretties, I had to get that ouy ;) :{D - it's a mustachhhh loloollll I'm hyper… and bored…..and lonely….sooo…..facebook it if we're chill? Oh gosh I sound uber creepy right noaw… just ADD, nothing more…. Ok! On with the show good fellows! Ful speed ahead! No more procrastination for me! Oh no!

*-*Continued from where I left off 3*-*

"OH-Mi-DAMNET! What do I have to do, to get there faster? If you don't tell me, I will start singing. And it just might be from a certain Disney channel show with the Montana and the Hannah" I growled. I was getting angry. Not pissed yet, just angry. If I was pissed I would sing Barney. Big difference. One makes your ears bleed, the other makes you bang your head against a brick wall till your head explode or implodes.

"No! No more singing! Hmmm better make this one tough…" *Insert dramatic and arrogant grumbles here* "Ok I have come to a decision. You will have to kiss me."

"…..OH MY FREAKING AMAZING God! Thank you for this glorious gift! Thank you for answering my prayers! First a pony, and now I get to kiss JTGK? Yay eeep! I promise I will bring chalk and erasers in for the first graders in CCD! I will not forget them this time!" I screamed to… everything around me.

"Yes, yes… but there is a catch…" Jareth arrogantly proclaimed in a unusually singsong voice. Hmmm… he seems more happy than usual...

"hn. With tongue(- A/N:is that how you spell it?Microsoftwrd isn't always right) of course, I've been lonely since the 80's… and in front of your parents is where it shall happen. " That little..grrrrr breathe in and out Erin, in and out, hyperventilating is not the answer….

"hmmmm ok. We can just conveniently go to the movies when my parents are there…. No popping in randomly and demanding kisses. I might be saving them up for someone I'm just not going to mention! Just BRING ME TO THE BOG DAMNING ROOM!" Screaming….Its always fun when its at a very annoying Goblin King who's pants are called majesticals.

"Already done my precious little apricot" Jareth said behind me…he said it almost…obnoxiously…hmmm I do like the nickname, after all..my best friend's nickname is lemon…

"well no dip Sherlock, we're not in Kansas anymore…todo…

"I have made my way to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my kingdom is as great-" I announced, once again 'hurting' Jareth's heart. It had only been 13 minutes! Wow…reminds me of an old boyfriend Josh…

"Erin, I have been very generous to you. You asked me to take the dog, I took it! You thought me hot, And I was very handsome!" He was pleading to her. Hmm this is getting pretty… pathetic. He is a MAN, not some hormonal teenager obsessing over a crush! I don't like boys obsessing over me. It freaks me out…

I giggled obnoxiously "Mkayy you didn't throw me in an oubliette so points to you for that.. but you didn't give me a snake…so subtract 50 kajillion..And oh yea! Before I forget.. MY Will as strong. And you have no power over me!" I absolutely adore my long-ish speeches that annoy people.

…..nothing happened

"WHAT THE FUDGEICLE STICKS?"


	5. Chapter 4

Okayy I promised some of my Peeps I would post sooo….

"What the fudgicle sticks?" I exclaimed

"You seriously thought it was that easy, didn't you?" The smug fae butwipe!

"Crap!Crapcrap!"

"Why are you saying bathroom words? That is extremely rude! I am royalty you know!" Jareth almost…squealed.

"OhMiDamnet! This was not supposed to happen! Oh I get it! You want me to give my Labyrinth book to Sarah in history?" This seemed like the easy way out.

"NO, my dear. She doesn't matter anymore. Hardly exists to me."

"WTF?"

"You will be my queen Erin"

"No I wont. I'm 14, and your….what 64? David Bowie is a little past his prime" (A/N David isn't. This is a lie. Ignore it.)

"I'm fae. I don't age." Jareth pouted

"Hate to break it to ya, but have you seen your hair?" Erin exclaimed.

"Myes the red streaks in it look dashing on me." He purred.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

"Mmyes the red streaks in it look dashing on me" he purred.

"Okay crazy guy with the crazy hair from the crazy movie. I won bog damnet!" He was really pissing me off right now.

"Yes yes your dog goes back and you stay here."

"What about Sarah? She will be wicked pissed at you!"

"Sarah? Hmm…sorry that name doesn't ring a bell."

"Damnit! You know what?"

"What?" Jareth excitedly said. Wow his panties….I mean boxers….I mean socks?

"Think fast O'Lover of tights! Glittery ball distraction activate!"

"Nooo! Stupid glitter! Whay do you sparkle so?" His socks were really twisting today. It is really to easy to distract him

"Bye bye Jare-Bear! I might miss you. On the off chance I think of you. Now wheres Chase?" Erin started searching for her favorite vampire.

"Present." Chase called from the main door of the Escher room. When you looked for what wasn't there, you could find what was. Meaning the door.

"Come on! Lets go home! I need glucose and fructose!" I am way to tired for this. I'm talking like I know stuff. Sugar is needed. Now.

"I am home" Chase said.


End file.
